The present invention relates to an apparatus for increasing blood circulation in the skin, particularly the human scalp. In particular, this invention relates to an apparatus for applying vacuum pressure to the scalp of a human male to increase the bloodflow and thereby producing the conditions stimulate the growth of hair.
There are many theories which attempt to explain the loss of hair on the head among human males. Changes in metabolism and in the amount of hormones, as well as other factors appear to have a significant effect on the scalp. As is well known, every hair has a root or hair bulbous, which is located deep inside the scalp tissue. The skin layer known as the subcatis contains in addition to fat cells the fat glands. Above the subcatis is the lorium, which contains blood vessels, nerve cells and sense organs. Above the lorium lies the epidermis which is 0.5 to 2 mm thick.
The hairs grow from inside to the outside of the scalp. The hair roots are fed from inside through blood vessels, which provide them with oxygen and building materials, and act to remove the nourishing materials used by the hair building cells during growth. The supply of blood is an absolute necessity for the growth of hair.
The hairs on the head of a human male generally have a lifetime of from five to seven years. Consequently, from each hair root about ten to twelve new hairs will sprout during a male's lifetime. This hair growth cycle has three phases: (a) the growth phase (anagenic) lasts from five to seven years, (b) the transitional phase (katagenic) lasts from one to two weeks, and (c) the rest phase (telogenic) last two to four months.
The significance of blood circulation during the growth phase is well known. According to histochemic examinations of the blood vessels, it is known that during the katagenic phase, the number of vessels in the immediate vicinity of the bulbous is reduced, while at the onset of the anagenic phase the blood circulation and microcirculation increases.
In order to promote blood circulation in the hair roots of the human male, an apparatus has been developed which can mechanically treat confined areas on the scalp. By means of a vacuum producing apparatus, small areas of the scalp are exposed to a suction effect produced by a vacuum. However, this apparatus has the disadvantage that only areas smaller than the entire dimension of the scalp can be treated. This is because the vacuum contact ends can only be effective when the edges thereof sit firmly and tightly on the surface being treated.
Another apparatus has been proposed which attempts to use a vacuum helmet placed on the head. While the desired effect of increasing blood circulation in the scalp can be attained, there are difficulties encountered. The device works slowly, and requires many different size helmets to accommodate the different sized head shapes of various users. Furthermore, the sealing material proposed for the edges of the helmet requires great attention and care by the user in order to function properly.
The present invention aims to promote the circulation of blood in the scalp, especially in the vicinity of the hair roots. A further aim is to make possible the treatment of large areas of the scalp through intensive blood circulation by a simple apparatus which is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture. A still further aim to provide an apparatus which allows for the careful observation of the scalp during operation to gauge the reaction of the scalp to the pressure being applied.